cpstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
In the life of a CP soldier, pick a path/1-2
AUTHOR: CHIHANG321 You decide to do a full forward assault. Your team rush forward, and cripples anything in your way. Soon, you grabbed the flags, and planted them. As soon as you have done that, the course is over. The report is on your spy phones, listed as this: A reckless group, you are. Your team will make a great anti-bomber squadron. Anti-bomber work...''Nice...''you think. In your daydream, you think about as your air squadron blasts bombers after bombers out of the sky. You are sent on your first mission, off to tackle some bomber fleets on their way to Shipwreck Island. Your squadron was one of the ten squadrons that are sent on this small mission. Your squadron are given their own aircraft, as well as your own aircraft. You earn medals in battle, and you can spend those on upgrading your aircraft. Yourself and your squad are dispatched, a through a short magnetic acceleration chamber, are blasted into the sky like a cannonball. You look behind you, seeing 3 cruisers. You were launched from the left one, and another stream of fighters came from in front and behind you, as well as from the other cruiser. The front cruiser didn't carry any aircraft, but was heavily laden with a huge number of cannons, and artillery, as well as penguins arming the cannons. You see the bombers, which were zeppelins, heading your way. *If you want to dash towards the bombers to surprise attack them, thus giving the element of surprise. However, be warned, as the battle will be waged further away from Shipwreck, the Shipwreck Island defense fleet will be out of range and unable to give you assistance. However, having the element of surprise can give buy you a few precious minutes. If you want to go down this path, click tab 1. *If you want to wait for all the fighters to get into position, then protect Shiprwreck Island defensively, you will lose the element of surprise, but will gain the assistance of the Shipwreck Island defense fleet. If you want to go down this path, click tab 2. tab 1=You assemble your small squad, and you are shot out into the sky, literally, via a giant magnetic catapult on the cruiser. You fly upwards, and letting the elite fighter pilots to lead the way. When you are almost above the fleet of bombers, you are interrupted by a transmission from the elite leader, telling you to lead the rest of the squadron to attack, and he will lead the other 2 elites in a different attack plan. The signal is given by the admiral to begin attack, and first, the elites' aircraft seemingly did a suicidal move, and plunged down towards the bombers. You can barely make out the shape of their fighter jets, as they went screaming down. They seemed to start glowing red, and start emitting a tail, and that reminded you of the meteors you saw at the Christmas parties. The attack began, without a hitch. You know that the elites' fighter jets are equipped with extra-strong front armour, to withstand the dive, and to holes in enemy aircraft. The cruisers start to bombard the bombers by firing a constant beam of lasers at one point, with extreme accuracy. The fleet was huge, and suddenly, you see a huge dark shadow, at first you thought was a giant hang-glider, then you realized it was a thick cloud of bullets. Your friend gets hit by the hail, and his fighter jet is crushed, literally, in the sky. He ejects, but his jetpack gets hit by the outer shell of more sparse bullets. He opens his hang-glider, and starts gliding towards the cruisers. You are relived. But it is not over. The thick cloud of bullets came from a vast army of enemy fighter jets, and your squad, outnumbered 1000 to 1, bravely fought. The cruisers turn on its anti-aircraft, and aircraft from the enemy started raining out of the sky like a cloud of flies that just got killed by extra-strong fly repellent. The battle was over, and you steer your fighter back to the tractor beam. Click here to find out what happens next. |-| tab 2=You hold back, and created a trap between